The present invention relates to a cup dispenser to take out cups and the like made of paper and a synthetic resin one by one.
As well known, cups which are to be contained with cool drinks, frozen desserts and others, such as coffee, tea, juice and ice cream are stored in a cup dispenser D set at the front of a cabinet K as shown in FIG. 13 and FIG. 14 for users to take out one by one as needed.
By the way, as shown FIG. 15 and FIG. 16, a conventional cup dispenser is composed of a cylinder 1 in which cups C are stored and a few pawls 2 projected in along with the round side of the cylinder at predetermined intervals, every 120 degrees in the shown figure for example, at near the cup outlet of this cylinder 1, and these pawls 2 are formed to hook the rims of opening side 3 of the cups C. In this case, an index 4 in the figure is a cup weight which is to hold the stacked cups C as pressing these cups toward the outlet direction with a pressing force of springs 5, an index 6 is a flange of the cylinder for the installation and an index 7 is a lid with a rod 9 to fasten the cylinder 1 onto a supporting part 8 provided inside of the cabinet K.
On the other hand, the above cups C are available in various sizes, quantities and so on in order to accommodate with variety of types and quantities of drinks and the like contained, for example, a hot drink and a cold drink; therefore, the cylinder storing these cups must be offered in many sizes accordingly.
However, the above mentioned conventional cup dispenser D employs a fixed method in which the pawls 2 to hook and to hold the cups C are formed to project inward of the cylinder 1, so that many kinds of cylinders 1 must be prepared to meet with various cup sizes, and such circumstance creates a serious problem of inefficiency. At the same time, replacement of cups C is required because different types of drinks are offered in summer and in winter, and the cylinders 1 storing the cups suitable to served drinks must be replaced consequently; therefore, there was a problem of troublesomeness.
The present invention has been conceived on the basis of the above mentioned situation and aimed at the provision for a superior cup dispenser which does not require the users to prepare and to replace the cup cylinders in accordance with the stored cup sizes. Such cup dispenser provides easiness in handling as well as efficiency as it enables to flexibly adjust its holding means in accordance with the stored cup sizes.
Furthermore, another aim of this invention is to offer a cup dispenser of lower production cost by efficiently preventing unintended biting by springs. The cup dispenser is also user-friendly because a means for users to recognize the size status of cup setting in a moment is provided.